


Edward's Witch, the Matchmaker

by whiteraven1606



Series: Gretel, the Grand White Witch [1]
Category: Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013)
Genre: Anal Sex, Developing Relationship, First Time, M/M, Matchmaking, Polyfidelity, Rape/Non-con References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteraven1606/pseuds/whiteraven1606
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gretel decides Hansel and Ben would just work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edward's Witch, the Matchmaker

****

Gretel sat down and leaned against Edward's side as they watched her brother drag Ben, chattering as always, out to find wood. "You haven't changed your mind, Edward?"

He rumbled and brushed his hand across her head. "No. You are good."

Gretel nodded and frowned as there was a crash from the direction her brother and their new...friend, she supposed, had gone. "He's so young."

"Better to learn."

She snorted. "Yeah, I suppose. He is a good shot. I think he's started to stare more at Hansel than at me."

"Ben smells sharp around Hansel."

"Sharp?" Gretel tilted her head to look around Edward's side. "Has Hansel smelled sharp?"

"Sometimes." Edward looked down at her. "Sometimes you smell sharp."

She nodded. "Okay. Good to know. What else can you smell?" Gretel sat aside the thoughts about arousal and buried herself in working out how Edward could be useful for more than pulling their little wagon.

*****

Weeks later, Gretel was reminded of her conversation with Edward as Hansel laughingly threw Ben off as they wrestled. She was pretty sure this wasn't teaching Ben how to fight any better. Edward snorted and turned a little away from them.

Gretel touched Edward's shoulder. "Does it bother you?"

He shook his head. "Not bothered."

"Okay. You let me know if that changes." She tried to ignore his look of surprise. Gretel didn't know how long he'd been serving evil witches before he'd saved her, so she knew she shouldn't let his reactions hurt her feelings. He'd get used to her.

Gretel pushed Ben back towards her brother as he came flying her direction. Hansel grinned at her, so she smiled back as Hansel shoved Ben down and sat on him.

****

Gretel watched Ben and Edward continue on as Hansel stopped to inject himself. "You seem to like Ben."

He glanced up at her. "Yeah. He's a good kid."

Gretel lifted one eyebrow. "He's not really a kid."

Hansel frowned at her and started walking. "I know that, Gretel."

She kept pace with him. "I know you know that. Hansel, I don't think he knows what he wants in a partner."

"He has to figure out his strengths and weaknesses first."

Gretel rolled her eyes. "Not the sort of partner I meant."

He stopped short and stare straight ahead. "That'd get him hung."

"Only if he gets caught." She soothed her hand down his arm as his other hand came up to touch his own throat. "I'm not trying to push you."

He glared at her. "I could ask you why you don't lay with him, but you don't see me doing that, do you?"

"Lashing out at me isn't going to change that Ben's watched us both while bathing."

Hansel blew out a breath. "He has?"

Gretel gave him a gentle shove. "He has. Edward has even says Ben smells sharp, which I take means aroused."

Hansel's fists clenched at his sides and then he crossed his arms. "Gretel."

"Hansel." 

He uncrossed his arms. "You wouldn't mind if I...if we..."

She leaned into his arm and touched her temple to the tip of his shoulder. "We're good, brother. I'll stand guard if you want to fuck him."

Hansel shoved at her. "Gretel."

She smiled wide at him and lengthened her strides to catch them up to the others.

****

Gretel watched Hansel tell some of the more gruesome stories from their travels as Ben tried to eat his dinner. 

Edward had moved upwind early in the evening and Gretel finally took pity on them both.

"Hansel."

He stopped mid-sentence and looked at her. "Yeah?"

She held out their second best hatchet. "Go gather wood."

Hansel scowled for a moment before he snatched the hatchet and headed out into brush.

Ben turned towards her. "What's wrong? I thought we got enough brush wood."

"You did." She moved and settled next to him on the log. "Ben, do you _like_ my brother?"

Ben ducked his head and twisted his hands in his lap. "I...I don't...uhm..."

Gretel nodded. "He tells gruesome stories to people he's trying to impress. Usually when he wants to impress them right into his bed."

Ben looked up sharply at her and then out across the brush where they could see Hansel's upper body in the distance. "He...Really?"

"Yeah." Gretel glanced at Edward, who was ignoring them or asleep, it was always hard to tell once he closed his eyes. Gretel looked Ben over. "We're been hurt before, the both of us."

Ben bit his lip as he looked at her.

"Hansel was nearly killed once for something a man had done to him he did not ask for. You'll have to be blunt, but gentle."

Ben nodded as he looked at their fire. "He...he looks at me like I'm fragile sometimes."

Gretel shrugged. "He knows everyone is fragile on occasion." She clapped her hand on his shoulder. "Let him fuck you if that's what _you_ want."

Ben ran his palms over his knees. "I...never...The closest I've come is...cleaning you up."

Gretel rubbed at the corner of her eye. "Alright." She sighed. "We'll bath at the next watering hole we find. I'll talk to him about it. Until then, you touch him as often as you can stand."

Ben stared at her with his wide, pretty eyes. "Really?"

Gretel shrugged. "It'll settle you both down and quit making me worry about how much thinking either of you can do with your actual brains during training or fighting."

****

Gretel waited from Ben to sleep and Hansel's timer to go off before sitting up.

Hansel glanced at her as he injected himself. "What is it?"

"Nothing bad." She nudged his foot with her ankle. "He wants you."

Hansel glared and then looked at Ben snoring softly across the embers of their dying fire. "Hush."

"I'm serious." Gretel bent forward and touched his boot. "Hansel, you can have him if that's what you want. He hasn't been with anyone."

He fell backwards and lay on the ground shaking his head. "I hate you."

She grinned as she crawled over to his side. "You look like you need laid."

He shook his head some more, but held up his hand.

Gretel caught his hand and held on. "Hansel, do you want to fuck him?"

"Damn it, Gretel."

"You do, don't you?"

Hansel sighed. "He's young and eager. I...want to wallow in him sometimes."

She hummed and leaned against him, her chin to his chest. "Just because I don't want a man near me, doesn't mean you shouldn't have some fun."

"It was my fault."

Gretel frowned. "What was your fault?"

"The thing in the forest. When you met Edward. I was with Mina...she had me in a pool of clean, clear water and you..." He pulled her close.

Gretel patted his chest with the hand she wasn't using to hold Hansel's hand. "You didn't know. I didn't expect you to just know. Neither of us were hurt. I'm glad you got moments of love with her."

Hansel sighed. "Still."

Gretel traced his jawline. "Hansel, fuck him so he won't trip over himself the next time we fight a witch that can look pretty."

"I'll think about it." Hansel closed his eyes. "Sleep."

****

Gretel sat down her crossbow on the edge of the pretty little pool Edward had found. The little waterfall was warmed by the sun and the pool wasn't so deep Hansel's phobia about water over his face would be bothersome.

She stripped down to her shift and breeches and pulled at Ben's belt when he just stood there staring. "Off. Out of all of it. Everything needs washed."

He gulped and looked across the pool at Hansel helping Edward block the wagon's wheels. "He...uhm..."

Gretel pulled on Ben's belt until he looked at her. "Naked, now."

Ben blinked and started to strip. Gretel waved Hansel over when he looked their way. He came, slowly, and watching Ben slither out of his breeches.

"Gretel."

She smiled at the roughness of his voice. "Hansel. He wants it. You want it. Fuck him. I'm going to take Edward into the forest and see if we can find him a troll lady."

Hansel frowned. "You'll be alright?"

She hefted her crossbow. "I'll be with Edward. We'll be fine. Don't forget to slick him up. I don't want to have to stitch him up."

"Gretel."

Smiling, Gretel herded Edward ahead of her. "Come on, Edward. Hansel is going to fuck Ben and we'll hear enough as it is."

****

Hansel watched his sister disappear before turning back to find Ben standing in the little waterfall, letting water cascade over him. "Fuck."

Moving slowly, Hansel took off all his clothing and sat down at the edge of the pool.

"Ben?"

He turned towards Hansel with his hands over himself. "Hansel? Uhm...where'd Gretel and Edward go?"

Hansel touched Ben's closer knee. "Off to find Edward a girlfriend." He looked up at Ben. "Gretel keeps telling me to...Well, that is...do you want to..."

Ben crouched down. "I never...uh, I'd like to..."

Hansel smiled. "Gretel said you wanted to."

Ben nodded. "Yes." He moved into the pool in front of Hansel. "I want to with both you and her."

Hansel frowned as he cupped the side of Ben's neck. "She won't. There's been..."

"She said you'd both been hurt before."

Hansel nodded and pulled Ben a little closer. "I won't hurt you."

Ben smiled and leaned in to kiss Hansel. "I know."

****

Ben felt it as Hansel sucked up a mark on his neck. "Please."

Hansel's big hands were roaming over him and Ben felt tight and loose all at the same time. He could feel his body reacting as Hansel pressed his fingers to Ben's thighs.

They rubbed against each other as Hansel spread slick oil over Ben. It made everything too slick. His hand on his prick felt too smooth. Certainly smoother than anything he'd done without oil. Hansel bit at Ben's neck as he bent Ben over the side of the shallow part of the pool.

The water lapped around Ben's legs as Hansel fitted the head of his shaft to the cleft of Ben's ass.

"Please, Hansel."

With a whimpering sigh, Hansel gripped Ben's hair and pulled Ben's head back. "Fuck. Ask again...beg me."

Ben pressed back and moved his hips to rub himself against Hansel. "Please...come on, Hansel. Please...anything. Don't stop."

Hansel bent him deeper over the rocks at the edge of the pool. "Relax, Ben."

Ben blew his breath out and went limp as they'd taught him for falling from a height.

Hansel pushed into him and Ben's eyes rolled back as he focused on the feeling, on relaxing into it as the oil slicked the way. Hansel moaned and _shoved_ the last of himself in.

Ben panted as Hansel bit at his neck and shoulders. "Oh...oh, this is...good."

"Yeah?" Hansel's voice was rough and low. He rolled his hips and Ben moaned as the feelings from where they were joined coursed over him.

Ben nodded sharply and pulled them together tighter. "Please...Hansel."

Hansel grinned against Ben's neck and then bit him as he started moving.

Ben tried to drop his head and his hair pulled in Hansel's hold on him, making Ben moan as the pleasurable pain of it mingled with the slick thrusting and the lapping of the shallow water they were standing in.

Hansel made little broken sounds against Ben's neck as he sped up.

Ben gripped the backs of Hansel's thighs and dug his fingertips in as deep as he could. "More."

Hansel bit him again and Ben closed his eyes as he grunted as the next thrust hit some bright spot in him. It bloomed feelings deep in his gut and Ben arched into the sensations.

They were making waves in the water as Hansel's hand found Ben's stiff prick. Hansel squeezed it, causing Ben to arch harder and grunt with each new roll of Hansel's hips.

Hansel suddenly pushed Ben tight against the rocks and thrust fast and hard until he stilled against Ben's back with a gasping sob.

Ben whimpered and wrapped his hand around Hansel's on his prick. "Please..."

Hansel's panting breaths were hot against Ben's neck as he let Ben's hand guide him. Ben pumped furiously as he moved himself on Hansel's softening cock. Hansel sucked in a breath as Ben threw himself back against Hansel as he spilled.

****

Gretel sighed as she came back to Hansel and Ben wrapped in a single blanket their clothes still strung on bushes to dry. There was an upturned rock at the pools' edge so Gretel went down a ways from that before she slipped into the water to bath.

She watched them sleeping as she waited for the herbs in her hair to do their job before she rinsed.

The visible side of Ben's neck and shoulder were mottled with bite marks and hickeys. Gretel smiled to herself before ducking her head underwater to rinse out her hair.

****

Edward watched the power lines to his witch glow brighter as the brother and the boy joined their energies. Edward nodded to himself. His witch was good and growing more powerful. He didn't mind that she didn't seem inclined to use her magic for more than the protection spell that was set to renew itself every dawn.

Edward gently plucked at the ley lines until the brother's doubting worries about being hung for loving the boy were cleansed. Their joining was far more powerful than any little worries that Edward could ease away for them.

The boy's energy was wrapping itself around both the brother and his witch. Edward wasn't sure if that meant that the boy would lay down with his witch. It didn't matter to Edward as long as he didn't have to serve a dark witch ever again.

****


End file.
